1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally pertains to desktop organizers, and in particular to a desktop organizer for mounting to a computer keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of desktop organizers are commonly used. A desktop organizer provides a set of compartments for storing and organizing, pens, pencils, paper clips, rubber bands, and the like. A typical desktop organizer is either provided with a means for mounting to an office wall or wall partition, or is provided with a base for resting the organizer on an office desk.
Typical desktop organizers are frequently not locatable for convenient access while using a personal computer or computer terminal. Frequently, the combination of a computer CRT and computer keyboard takes up a considerable portion of a desk, such that there is insufficient room to place a desktop organizer in close proximity. Alternatively, the computer CRT and computer keyboard are often located on a separate computer table. Such individual computer tables often have only sufficient desktop space for the CRT and the keyboard and do not provide additional space for a desktop organizer.
Accordingly, although a wide variety of desktop organizers are available, none are particularly well adapted for use with a computer or computer terminal. Rather, the typical desktop organizer is either not positionable in close proximity to a computer or computer terminal because of insufficient space, or, if positioned in close proximity to the computer keyboard, the organizer interferes with access to the computer keyboard, disk drives or mouse input device.